Mei Hazuna
Mei Hazuna was originally developed by Toukashi and Shogun's great-grandfather, whose name is not known. The name of it clearly states that a black chakra glove would form around the left or right hand of the user. With the ability to protect the user's hand from damage in the first stage, the later stages proves to be offensive, as it sparks any Jutsu that it comes up against, destroying the surrounding area. Toukashi had been able to reach the third stage of the Technique when he was nine, then planned to teach to Shogun when he obtained the rank of Genin. History Shortly after the Sixth Hokage was killed, Toukashi's great-grandfather entered ANBU Black Ops in high hopes of destroying Konoha once and for all since the 'Devastation of the Leaf'. Training in the Forest of Mist, he began developing a Dark Style Jutsu to disrupt other attacks. While doing this, the dark chakra enveloped his hand and disrupted the trees. Unbeknownst to him, a group of assassin shinobi were watching. As they attacked, the radius around him was still disrupted, so the assassins chakra system were shattered. Realizing the potential of it, the great-grandfather kept re-engineering it. Before he completed it, he died of slowly shattering his own system; but not before passing it onto his grandson. Toukashi's Turn Toukashi began studying the Jutsu extensively to the point where he knew how long it could last at maximum to what type of disrupting power was locked inside. Although he fully grasped the technique, his chakra system remained stable and strong. As the Fourth Great War started, he enlisted the attack to kill many shinobi through mental torment and chakra disability. Soon enough, the Jutsu was at the point where the attack could explode in a large diameter, depending on what other attack was met with it. It was because of this Jutsu that the War ended. Stages of Mei Hazuna Stage 1 The first stage of the black glove involves parasitic and disruptive properties meaning that it feeds on the user's chakra to maintain itself and become stronger. By disrupting the field around the user, a person's chakra system will be shattered and fed on by the Technique. It also carries a protective property of the user hand, making it so that hand never gets damaged whenever it is in effect. Stage 2 The second stage is more of an offensive approach; building a 'solid weave texture', the glove can amount to the strength of a large steel door but with the weight of a normal glove. It can also take a limited number of different forms, such as protruding spikes from the exterior to exploding and hurting the surrounding enemies. Stage 3 The third and supposedly third stage (though this has been dis-proven) of Mei Hazuna is an explosive disruptor. The chakra gains more explosive qualities and lets the user automatically combust the enemy's attack, using the force of the blast as a weapon and additionally a distraction. The parasitic properties are also at work here, too. If chained together with another attack, it could create an entirely new Technique like Chidori: Black Lightning. Stage 4 Revealed during the battle between Toukashi and Shogun Akira, this jutsu (which has been labeled "Forbidden") has been known to deliver devastating physical attacks. The jutsu takes on the form of a bulky, deformed arm with crystalline spikes jutting out of it, and "protects" the user. Having all the same effects as the previous stages, Stage 4 has proven invaluable in a fight. The only major drawback of it is the addition of physical parasitic breakdown, eating away at the user's arm to maintain form. This has not been seen to cause death, though it is almost definite that it causes the total destruction of a person's tenketsu.